Bell Affair
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Katie and her mum have differences of opinion, especially when it comes to Katie's life.


**Title: **Bell Affair **  
Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF net: SchwartzyLogainne **  
Characters/Pairings: **Katie Bell and Veronica Bell with mentions of Katie Bell/Adrian Pucey

**Rating: **PG-13 for Katie's mouth.

**Warnings: **Katie Bell has a sailor mouth. **  
When: **October of 1999.**  
Summary: **Katie and her mum have differences of opinion. **  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns the 'verse, but Veronica is mine and so is Katie's insanity. **  
Author's Note: **The Bell women are both insane and clashing forces and make me happy.

"Mom, why can't you just drop it?" Katie asked, setting a bag of groceries on her counter as her mum started putting things away. Katie hated shopping of any sort with her mother, not only did her mum have to flirt with everyone under twenty-five, but she chastised Katie on everything; her clothing, her hair, the kinds of foods she ate, her posture, anything she could pick nit at.

As much as Katie loved her mother, since her father had died, her mother had become next to unbearable. Sure, Katie had always never fit into Veronica's image of what a daughter should be; beautiful, successful, or feminine. It wasn't Katie's fault she was a loud-mouthed, tomboy with a bad attitude and a writer's soul.

Her father had never had a problem with Katie being who she was, and while Veronica supported how independent and free-thinking Katie was, she knew she wanted someone more like her.

"How is Oliver, Katie? His mother told me he was back in town." Veronica said conversationally.

Katie raised an eyebrow. She didn't like the tone in her mother's voice; hadn't her mother hated Oliver? Well, when they were dating. Veronica didn't like anyone who Katie actually dated; something about not wanting Katie to 'settle down' too young. That was a crock, her mother wanted to live vicariously through Katie; at her sluttiest moments, her mother had been supportive; a loving, stable relationship? The most horrible thing in the world.

"He's fine mother, why, would you like a date?" Katie glanced at her mother, crossing her arms.

"No, I just think it's a shame you two broke up- you know, I may have been harsh on him, but I rather liked him, the two of you would be good together again." She mused.

Katie literally threw her carton of milk into the ice box, before turning and glaring at her mother. "And what the hell is wrong with Adrian? If I hear anything about his blood status, financial status, or the house he was in at school, I will hate you forever mother, and I am not kidding." To Katie, it didn't matter if they were total opposites; they loved one another, why did people have a hard time seeing that?

Veronica took a long sigh and crossed her arms. "I do not care about those things, Katie; obviously, I married your father, didn't I? I just think the two of you are-Katie, with Oliver, you'd be-freer."

"What?" She was making no sense, at all.

"Think about it, you're already in love with this boy? Next thing you know you'll be pregnant and married, with all hopes of establishing your career out the window. Do you really want that for yourself? That is all I see for your future if you stay with him. Now, Oliver-the two of you will be better suited for one another. You're both very goal-orientated Katie, you can have your career with him on the side, is all." Veronica gave her daughter a shrug.

Katie was boiling. "First of all, mother, I will have you know, Oliver Wood is obsessed with the notion of marrying me and having a child with me, so, your assumption is very off base. Secondly, Adrian has yet to mention marriage, let alone children, and if I happen to get pregnant, I'm not going to feel forced into marriage, I'm not you, mom. Being a mother and wife is not going to hinder me from achieving my dreams. I'm sorry if having me ruined your life, but I won't make your mistakes, because I won't look on the downside of my choices, whatever life throws at me, I'll deal with it and move on."

Katie hadn't felt this much like herself in a very long time; defiant, snarky, with a 'fuck-all' attitude. Who was she, or anyone, to tell her how she should live her life?

"I love Adrian, mother, and I don't care if you or anyone else approves. I _chose_ to be with him and I don't regret a moment of it. Life isn't supposed to be easy and fun mum, it's hard and sometimes its shit, but you work through it. I think you had it so good with dad you've forgotten that.

And if you're so worried about having your freedom, you have it now. Daddy's dead and I don't need you anymore, mum. I'm an adult, I can take care of myself," Katie strode past her mother, defiantly, shoving some boxes into the cabinets.

"I love your father," Veronica said quietly.

"Yeah, I know you did, it'd be nice if you behaved like it sometimes mum." Katie finished putting things away and held onto the end of her counter, not looking at her mother.

"I think you should go now mum, you can come back when you decide you can at least behave in front of Adrian and respect my decisions, mother. If I have my way, we're staying together, which means if you want to be at my wedding and know your grandchildren, you'll deal with the fact that I'm never going to do things the way you want me to."

"Fine, Katherine, I'll speak to you tomorrow, when you're feeling more respect towards your mother."

Katie rolled her eyes. Some mother; she missed dad most at times like this. Her mother had been a lot better about being a mother when he was alive. Katie heard a small 'pop', signaling that her mother was gone.

Katie let out a loud sigh and leaned her forehead against the wall, looking at the bottle of scotch on her counter. She reached out for it and stopped herself; no, she was done drinking to ignore her feelings.

She'd deal with this the way normal people did; ice cream and her typewriter. 'Write what you know', wasn't that the saying? Well, Katie would write, and write she did.


End file.
